politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrgh
Let it be known that the freebooting pirate anarchy of Arrgh! sails the seven seas. Our thirst for glory and plunder be as fierce as our thirst for rum, that be fierce indeed. Laws Let thee know the laws of Arrgh! # The Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! lives for fun, freedom and plunder. Anyone with the stones to join our merry band and terrorize the seven seas may do so if a Commodore or Admiral will vouch for them. Any captain of Arrgh may be promoted to any position though higher ranks include more responsibilities # The first rank of Arrgh! is the Admiralty led by the Grand Admiral, who speaks for Arrgh! as a whole and is the figurehead of the alliance. The Grand Admiral is otherwise the same as a regular Admiral. The Admiralty collectively makes all alliance-wide decisions by majority vote except for declarations of war and signing letters of marque. To promote a Captain or Commodore to Admiral or to demote an Admiral to Commodore requires a majority vote of the Admiralty. # The second rank is the Captains Council encompassing all the member captains of Arrgh. Commodores lead the Captains and provide on-the-scene leadership. Any admiral may promote a Captain to Commodore or demote a Commodore to Captain. Commodores are also given the right to vote for declarations of war or letters of marque. # The Captains of Arrgh! are free to undertake any expedition in search of plunder they desire, but should seek sanction from the Captains Council in a coordinated raid to avoid complications. Raids gone bad are the responsibility of the irresponsible Captain to resolve. # Should the Grand Admiral prove unworthy, the Admiralty or the Captaincy may mutiny at any time and select a new Grand Admiral. This is encouraged and should occur at the drop of a hat or just for the hell of it. # Anyone can leave Arrgh at any time for any reason, and may return at any time for any reason with a vouch from a Commodore. # Scurvy dogs who betray the trust of their fellow Captains will walk the plank, at the discretion of the Admiralty. Pirate Council History 1st Generation Admiralty - Ogaden's Era Grand Admiral - Ogaden Admirals- Zapp Brannigan, cctmsp13, Hereno, Shadow, Warpool 2nd Generation Admiralty - Warpool's Era Grand Admiral - Warpool Admirals- cctmsp13, Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, Jacob Hanson 3rd Generation Admiralty - Ogaden Redux Grand Admiral - Ogaden Admirals- cctmsp13, Shadow, Warpool, Mayor, Jacob Hanson, Zapp Brannigan Notable Wars * Arrgh-USA War (vs. the United Sort Alliance) (1, 2) * Missle Danger War (vs. The Ugos Children) (1, 2, 3, 4) * TEst-Arrgh War (vs. Terminus Est) (1, 2, 3) * St. Patrick's Massacre (vs. the Green Protection Agency) (1, 2) * Arrgh War on Crime (vs. the Crime Syndicate) (1) * The Exploit War (vs. Terradoxia) (1, 2) * Oktoberfest (vs. the United Purple Nations & Viridian Entente) (1) Notable Events * Citadel War (1, 2) Arrgh Associates * Fark * Roz Wei Contracts Protection Contracts Current * New Pacific Order * The Chola * Vanguard (1, 2) * World Task Force (1) Former * Assassin Order (disbanded) (1, 2) * Cobalt (Converted to Preferential Contract) (1) * Commonwealth of United Nation States (merged into Cobalt) (1, 2, 3) * Fark (Converted to Preferential Contract) (1) * Galileo Space Technologies (disbanded) (1) * Intensity (disbanded) (1) * New Wei Kingdom (renamed to Phoenix) (1, 2) * Phoenix (1, 2) (converted to preferential contract) * Praeteritum (contract expired and not renewed) (1, 2, 3) * Roz Wei (Converted to Preferential Contract) (1) * Socialist International (after disbandment until AA became defunct) (1) * The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (renamed to The Watchmen) (1, 2) * The Watchmen (merged into Odd Squad) (1, 2) * Union of Peaceful States (1) (became defunct) * Vargen Institution (Converted to Preferential Contract) (1, 2, 3) * Wolfpack (1) (contract expired and not renewed) Preferential Contracts Current * Cobalt * Phoenix Former * Fark (converted to Arrgh Associate) * Roz Wei (converted to Arrgh Associate) * Vargen Institution (canceled)